


the jeon cousins?????

by maknaes



Series: kakaotalk group 'seventeen' [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 06:53:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11270268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maknaes/pseuds/maknaes
Summary: < wonwow has blocked soonyoung and seokmin >soonyoung: LOLseokmin: LOL





	the jeon cousins?????

**Author's Note:**

> i forgot to write in hansol. i'm really sorry.
> 
> i want people to rp with me but i am lonely and awkward? wow.
> 
> anyway, enjoy?
> 
> edit: nevermind hansol has one line still sorry

**— — —**

 

> **11:14 AM**

 

 **ww:** hey my cousin is coming to town and staying for a few days so can i invite him to this chat

 **scoups:** sure?

 **mingyuuu:** ok

 **woozi:** sure

 

 

>   **< ww has invited kookie to group “seventeen”  >**

 

 **kookie:** hey hyung! these are your friends right?

 **ww:** yeah most of them are

 **ww:** be wary of mingyu, hes an idiot, and jeonghan hyung, hes a demon

 **kookie:** lol k

 **ww:** everyone this is my cousin jungkook dont you dare corrupt him or i will hurt you

 **woozi:** wait

 **junhui:** wait

 **minghao:** is he

 **divaboo:** jeon jungkook??????

 **kookie:** thats me! ^^

 **mingyuuu:** ???????!???!?!!!??!?

 **mingyuuu:** FROM BTS??????

 **kookie:** yeah! do you listen?

 **v is for taehyung:** hey kook

 **kookie:** wow hyung! what are you doing here?

 **v is for taehyung:** dino invited me

 **v is for taehyung:** wonwoo is your cousin?

 **kookie:** yep! we are the jeon cousins!

 **ww:** once again, corrupt my son and die

 **kookie:** i’m one year younger than you?

 **ww:** semantics

 **junhui:** i think mingyu is dying

 **joshua:** i guess this is a good of time as any to say that taehyung and i knew each other from high school and we keep in contact

 **v is for taehyung:** 95 liners represent

 **joshua:** ;)

 **minghao:** jesus christ mingyu shut up

 **ww:** this is why i didnt tell you my cousin was jungkook

 **kookie:** hyung your friends are weird

 **ww:** yeah they are

 **junhui:** but you love us!

 **ww:** sure

 **ww:** hey kook we can go out to an amusement park this weekend if you want

 **kookie:** that sounds great!!! i’ll ask the manager if i could take time off

 **ww:** ok get back to me, kay? i don’t have work this weekend but i don’t want to take you out of your schedule

 **kookie:** alright hyung! this is a sort of work vacation so! we are recording us fooling around basically

 **ww:** lol kay. run along kook you probably have practice.

 **kookie:** oh right!! talk to you later! taehyung hyung let’s gooooo

 **v is for taehyung:** alright kiddo alright

 **mingyuuu:** goOD BYE BTS JUNGKOOK AND TAEHYUNG

 

 

> **< ww changed mingyuuu’s name to fanboy extraordinaire  >**
> 
>  
> 
> **< fanboy extraordinaire changed ww’s name to wonwow  >**
> 
>  
> 
> **< fanboy extraordinaire changed his name to mingyu  >**

 

 **wonwow:** mingyu dont you have better things to do

 **mingyu:** like what

 **wonwow:** getting a job

 **junhui:** LOL

 **minghao:** savage

 **wonwow:** are you … wonderfully wowed?

 **minghao:** nevermind

 **junhui:** go away

 **soonyoung:** that was awful.

 **wonwow:** </3

 **junhui:** how is someone cool like jungkook related to this dork

 **wonwow:** our fathers, actually

 **soonyoung:** do you think he’d dance with me

 **soonyoung:** DO YOU THINK HE’D HOOK ME UP WITH JIMIN’S PHONE NUMBER

 **soonyoung:** HOLY SHIT

 **jeonghan:** language

 **soonyoung:** HOLY HECK!

 **joshua:** good

 **soonyoung:** BUT DO YOU THINK HE WOULD??????

 **woozi:** do you think i’d be able to talk to suga about compositions

 **hansol:** talking to rapmon about raps …. ohh ….

 **wonwow:** calm yourselves for once

 **soonyoung:** no

 **wonwow:** i’m going to read.

**< wonwow has muted the chat  >**

**soonyoung:** bye ya joykill

 

**— — —**

 

 

> **5:21 PM**

 

 **dinonono:** hyung ………….

 **dinonono:** i think i’m sick ):

 **joshua:** chan, did you walk home in the rain?

 **dinonono:** yeah ):

 **jeonghan:** channie, dear, we would have picked you up

 **dinonono:** i didn’t wanna bother you!

 **joshua:** chan, you’re never a bother

 **dinonono:** can i have some soup ….

 **joshua:** of course, i’ll ask mingyu to make some

 **dinonono:** thank you hyung … T_T

 

**— — —**

 

 

> **6:58 PM**

 

 **v is for taehyung:** oh no! dino is sick?

 **mingyu:** yeah he has a cold

 **v is for taehyung:** ):

 **kookie:** hyung don’t be on your phone during dinner

 **v is for taehyung:** pot, kettle

 **wonwow:** band dinner?

 **kookie:** yep!

 **wonwow:** tell yoongi i said hi

 **kookie:** kay

 **mingyu:** excuse me wonwoo hyung?

 **wonwow:** what?

 **mingyu:** suga knows you by name?

 **wonwow:** i’m jungkook’s cousin? of course he does?

 **mingyu:** what the fuck

 **mingyu:** can you hook me up

 **wonwow:** min yoongi is already in a loving relationship with his piano

 **mingyu:** not like that! gross

 **wonwow:** mhm sure

 **mingyu:** i mean i want to be friends with him

 **wonwow:** so you pick the most introverted one

 **mingyu:** i

 **wonwow:** it’s like trying to be friends with jihoon

 **mingyu:** .

 **junhui:** he has a point

 **wonwow:** sup jun we still up for movie night?

 **junhui:** yeah

 **wonwow:** let’s watch … pacific rim

 **junhui:** ok

 **wonwow:** nice

 **wonwow:** 10 pm?

 **junhui:** (ok_hand)

 

**— — —**

 

 

> **7:11 PM**

 

 **soonyoung:** 1\. it’s 711

 **soonyoung:** 2\. when are jun and wonwoo going to confess to each other

 **mingyu:** excuse me?

 **junhui:** what

 **wonwow:** what

 **kookie:** what?!

 **wonwow:** kookie close your eyes

 **v is for taehyung:** do it i’ll just read the group chat out loud for you

 **soonyoung:** what. you guys are basically flirting

 **wonwow:** soonyoung? one, die, two, we are just friends.

 **soonyoung:** yeah and i don’t love seokmin

 **kookie:** Hello this is Seokjin and please don't corrupt my youngest.

 **wonwow:** sorry seokjin hyubg

 **wonwow:** they are too awful

 **kookie:** No worries, Wonwoo.

 **v is for taehyung:** woops

 **soonyoung:** jesus

 **wonwow:** hey shut up and let me live

 **junhui:** :T

 **soonyoung:** sure sure whatever garden fairy

 **wonwow:** its bag of luck, you fool.

 **soonyoung:** wonyou

 **wonwow:** :I

 **kookie:** oh hyung my manager said its okay but they are going to record us so we can upload it!

 **wonwow:** nice

 **wonwow:** ill send you the address of the house and we can drive there

 **kookie:** kk

 

**— — —**

 

 

> **7:42 AM**

 

 **v is for taehyung:** i want to die

 **jeonghan:**?

 **v is for taehyung:** its too early

 **v is for taehyung:** jimin is in the bathroom

 **v is for taehyung:** we have dance practice and then recording

 **v is for taehyung:** and kookie is still sleeping.

 **jeonghan:** hm. i see!

 **jeonghan:** good luck with that one!

 **v is for taehyung:** why are you awake

 **jeonghan:** photoshoot at pledis

 **jeonghan:** jun and i are heading there together

 **v is for taehyung:** models????

 **junhui:** i'm a model! jeonghan hyung is a makeup artist

 **v is for taehyung:** oh shit i knew your name sounded familiar

 **v is for taehyung:** wen junhui … you modeled with kim soohyun right??

 **junhui:** yeah! o:

 **v is for taehyung:** holy shit

 **v is for taehyung:** you should talk to seokjin hyung hes basically a model

 **junhui:** oh that’d be cool!

 **wonwow:** junhui is normal. mostly

 **soonyoung:** hm…….

 **seokmin:** suspicious.

 **wonwow:** shut up

 **soonyoung:** ;^)

 **seokmin:** ;^)

 

 

> **< wonwow has blocked soonyoung and seokmin  >**

 

 **soonyoung:** LOL

 **seokmin:** LOL 


End file.
